Sleepless In Tokyo
by The Doctor Of Fanfiction
Summary: What starts out as another day on the LilyMu set, turns out to end up as something much more between Mikey and Mitsuki. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone, Gabriel769 here, I know a lot of my fics have been how can I put this bluntly, "SHIT!" But hopefully I can make a comeback with this one. I posted this originally a few years back on mediaminer, then after a few rave reviews I posted it on adultfanfiction; hopefully, you all will like it enough. Anyway, there will be a "Lemon" later on, so you have been warned. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Kappa Mikey it is own by Larry Schwartz

**Sleepless in Tokyo**

**Chapter one**

**LilyMu!**

_The scene was set as the LilyMu team was chasing the evil Gonard through the streets of Tokyo again._

**"**_**Well Lily losers, looks like this is where I make my grand exit! Ha! Ha! Ha!"** Gonard says, laughing evilly as he got onto his helicopter and attempts to escape._

**"**_**Mikey! You have to stop him!"** Lily whines, as Mikey arrives on the scene on his bike._

**"**_**Guano! Guano!"** Guano chimes in._

**"**_**Not so fast Gonard! You're not going anywhere!"** Mikey commands, revving up his cycle and using a nearby ramp to boost himself into the air; straight towards Gonard and his chopper. But just as he was about to take Gonard out, his motorcycle lost its momentum and made a descent towards the set._

"**_CUT!!"_** Guano exclaims.

"Mikey! You were supposedto knock Gonard out of the helicopter, not knock yourself to the ground." Guano says, chastising Mikey.

"I know! I know!" Mikey says.

"And what was that about Mitsuki? I mean you spaced out through most of your lines." Lily asks her friend.

"I…I know, it's just I've had something on my mind." Mitsuki says, spacing out for the umpteenth time that day. The whole time she was staring dreamily at Mikey.

_**Later that day Lily took Mitsuki to a local coffee shop and decided to talk to her.**_

"So, what's on your mind?" Lily asks.

"Oh, nothing, I've just been thinking about that boy I like." Mitsuki says, sighing dreamily.

"He wouldn't happen to be a total oblivious, spaz that won't notice you, would he?" Lily asks.

"No, I'm just not good enough for him." Mitsuki says damn near tears.

"What?! If anything you're way too good for Mikey!" Lily exclaims.

Mitsuki sweatdrops, and says, "What makes…how did you know it was Mikey that I like."

"I…I…I mean it is so obvious, I mean you're head over heels for the guy." Lily says stammering.

"Really?! How come he hasn't noticed?" Mitsuki asks.

"Well, Gonard and Guano haven't noticed either, and as much as I know I'll regret it, I'll try to find a way to hook you guys up." Lily says, gritting her teeth.

"Really?!" Mitsuki squeals in delight.

"Yeah, but you have to, I repeat, you have to tell him how you feel." Lily says.

"I will! I will!" Mitsuki exclaims, smiling happily.

"You what?!" Ozu exclaims at Lily's proposal of three days time off for Mikey and Mitsuki.

It's then that Lily gets an idea…

"Ozu, shouldn't LilyMu's biggest star have some time off every now and then?" Lily asks. But what she couldn't believe is that she basically said Mikey is a bigger star than her.

"Hmm…you're right, Mikey Simon and Mitsuki shall have three days off, but no more than that." Ozu says.

"Rest and Relaxation for Mikey!!" The Yes man chimes in.

As Lily left Ozu's office, she couldn't believe how well her plan worked. Even if she had to demean herself. She then proceeded to go and tell Mitsuki about her and Mikey's vacation.

"Knock! Knock!"

"Coming!" Mikey says, getting the door to his apartment.

"Hello Mikey, how are you doing today?" Ozu asks.

"Fine, I was just about to order a pizza, you wanna stay?" Mikey asks.

"I am sorry, but I cannot, I am only here to tell you that you and Mitsuki get three days paid vacation." Ozu says smiling.

"Good Vacation! Good Company!" The Yes man chimes in.

"Coolness!" Mikey exclaims. Ozu then proceeded to hand Mikey his next three days pay, and with that he left.

Ten AM the next morning Mikey heard a knock at his door. He proceeded to open it, and Mitsuki was standing there, her hair tied back into a ponytail, wearing a yellow sundress. She smiled warmly, as Mikey's jaw dropped, he was thinking, God she's pretty, wait! This is Mitsuki! Is she supposed to be pretty?

"Hi Mikey, seeing as you and me have the next three days off, you wanna hang out?" Mitsuki asks sweetly.

"S…sure, just let me grab my wallet." Mikey replies.

Mikey and Mitsuki spent most of the next few days together, and believe it or not; he started to develop a crush on her. He found himself having trouble getting to sleep at night. His him and this bluenette beauty. Until it was the last day of their vacation together, and Mitsuki thought, It's now or never.

"Hey Mikey?" Mitsuki says, while they were atop Tokyo tower.

"Yeah Mitsuki?" Mikey replies.

"I have something that I need to tell you." Mitsuki says.

"Sure, I do also." Mikey replies.

"Mikey, how can I put this…I…I am in love with you." Mitsuki says, blushing like mad.

Mikey's jaw promptly dropped, and Mitsuki started to tear up, and say, "Oooh, I know that I shouldn't have told you, I…I knew you'd never like me."

"Mitsuki, wait!" Mikey exclaims as she starts to run away, crying.

"Y…yes, Mikey?" She says to him.

"I…I love you too, you're all I've thought about for the pat few days." Mikey says.

"R…really? Prove it." Mitsuki says, blushing, hoping that he would kiss her, and he didn't disappoint. He kissed her deeply. This was the first kiss either one of them had ever had.

When both drew apart, both were seeing stars. Mitsuki looks at him and says, "Please say that I can be your girlfriend."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Mikey says smiling.

Authors note: Hey everyone, I hope you liked Chapter one. Here's to the Mikey/Mitsuki revolution. Anyway, please review. Thanks. - Gabriel769


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: One month after the events of chapter one...

"OMG! Will you look at him acting like a spaz like always." Lily exclaims as she watches with great disgust as Mikey jammed out to his mix cd made for him by Mitsuki to celebrate their one-month anniversary.

Mitsuki; being the younger sister of the front man of the hit band the Beat Crusaders, asked her brother to have their band write, dedicate and record a song for her boyfriend, and he happily delivered; and thus the Mikey Simon anthem: "Hey, Hey, Look, Look" was born.

Lily could say all she wanted about how much she thinks he is a loser; it didn't matter to her, all she knew is that she will always love Mikey.

After listening to his anthem until the lyrics were burned into his brain, Mikey proceeded to take off his headphones, and asks the love of his life,

"Mitsy, (A/N: His pet name for her Tee Hee !} You still haven't told me what you want for our anniversary. Please tell me what I can get for you."

"Oooohh Mikey, you don't have to get me anything, but if you insist, just follow your heart." Mitsuki replies sweetly.

Later that afternoon, Gonard, Guano and Mikey were sitting in Mikey's living room watching re-runs of Naruto: The Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series, and the newly purchased and syndicated Japanese Danny Phantom episodes.

"Okay, Guano, Gonard; I've officially come to three conclusions after watching television for the past couple hours: 1) Tea Gardner's a slut of the tenth degree, 2) This Haku character being a guy, well that's bullshit on a stick, cause if Haku's a guy then you might as well call me Big Gay Mikey. And lastly, letting Japan buy the Danny Phantom franchise was the best thing America did for that show in like... ever. Now that I've got my rant out, there's still the matter of Mitsuki's anniversary present." Mikey says, giving a sigh.

"I've got an idea, Mikey." Gonard says.

"Does it have anything to do with sandwiches what so ever?" Mikey asks.

"Noooo.... Ooooh alright. It does." Gonard says, grabbing and insanely large Reuben and shoving it into his mouth.

"Arrrggghhh!!!" Mikey growls in frustration.

"Mikey, calm down, okay. Now listen, what did Mitsuki suggest?" Guano asks.

"She said to follow my heart." Mikey replies.

"Well, what is your heart telling you? Listen to it; let it guide you. Ask yourself, "Could I live without her?" "How much do I love her?"." Guano says.

Mikey; listening to his friend, closes his eyes and he finds himself in the dark void of his mind, where he is presented with certain visions.

The first one was of the day he met his guardian angel; Lawrence. And when he saw how rich Mitsuki had become, he expected her to be happy. But instead he saw how sad and lonely she was. It broke his heart to see her in such agony. And yet, he couldn't understand why...

The next vision presented to him was the kiss under the mistletoe. It wasn't a real kiss, just a peck on the cheek, but still they both enjoyed it...

Then, there was the three days they spent together during their time off a month ago. During that time they did many things together, shopping, seeing movies, eating out. He had never felt so complete!

And when she confessed that she was in love with him that was all it took...

The feeling, the one he felt about her on Christmas, it was true love.

How could he not see she had felt this way, how could he have been so blind? And all that time he spent ooggiling Lily, and right in front of this angel no less...

Then came a final vision, Mitsuki, his blue-haired, angel of mercy. His sapphire-locked goddess of fortune, in the most beautiful wedding gown he had ever seen. It was with this vision that he realized that no; he could not live without her.

If by chance this was a vision of the future, and there was some other unworthy guy getting married to her, well, let's just say, he rather die and rot in hell for all eternity than face that nightmarish reality.

With that Mikey bolted upright, off of the couch, grabbed his wallet and ran for the door.

"Hey Mikey! Where are ya' going?" Guano asks.

"To do something I should have done a month ago!" Mikey calls back to them, and leaves his apartment.

After riding to an all-night jewelry store and going broke until his next payday, Mikey knocked on his girlfriends door, praying she wouldn't kill him for waking her up before sunrise... or worse, say "NO!" to what he is about to ask her.

After a few knocks on the door Lily answered it…

"What do you want Spaztronaut?" Lily asks with a sneer.

"Can it Lily. Can you just get Mitsuki for me please?" Mikey asks her.

Lily reluctantly leaves to retrieve her friend…

"Yaaaawwwwnnn! Mikey, do you realize what time it is sweetie?" Mitsuki asks smiling.

"Yes, and I'm sorry to wake you up. But, can you come up on the roof with me; there's something that I need to ask you." Mikey says

"Sure, hold on kay'?" Mitsuki replies, a couple seconds later she stepped into the hallway in her Hello Kitty pajamas with matching slippers.

Mikey was in awe; sure, she's drop dead gorgeous, but right now she looks so innocent and sweet he thought he might go into sugar shock.

Once they had gotten on the roof, Mitsuki proceeded to ask, "So, what is it you needed to ask me Mikey?"

"Mitsuki, you said to follow my heart to decide on what to get you for our anniversary, I thought about it and decided on a couple of things 1) I cannot live without you Mitsuki Yamanaka, and 2) What I want to give you is this…"

Mikey gets down on one knee, and stares deep into her cerulean eyes, as she sheds tears of pure bliss as she realizes her one dream since meeting Mikey is about to come true…

"…my love and devotion for the rest of eternity. Mitsuki, will you marry me?"

She exclaims "Yes!" And tackles him, kissing him deeply, just as the sun rises, thus beginning a new day as well as a new chapter in this young couple's live's.

A/N: How was that? Anyway , please review.


End file.
